Computing systems use a wide variety of storage devices, including mechanical hard drives, solid state drives, and other technologies. In some cases, computing system utilities, such as defragmenters, system-startup-time enhancers, and secure-deletion applications, may be optimized for a specific type of storage device. For example, a traditional defragmenter may be optimized for a mechanical hard drive.
Executing a utility that is not optimized or designed for the particular storage device type in use may result in poor performance or a decrease in the lifespan of the storage device. For example, such negative results may occur if a computing system executes a traditional defragment utility on a solid state drive. As such, the instant disclosure discloses a method for determining the type of storage device in a computing system and subsequently determining, based on the storage device type, whether to execute certain utilities.